goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scarecrows
Scarecrows are monsters that appear in the twentieth Goosebumps book, ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight''. History ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight The Scarecrows appeared in the book and [[The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight/TV Episode|TV episode ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight]]. They are inanimate scarecrows brought to life by the main villain of the book so that he can take over the farm. In the book the scarecrows all die by being burned to ash. In the television episode, the scarecrows are shredded by the thresher. ''Goosebumps (film) Three Scarecrows are among the many monsters that are released by Slappy. They are taller than the other monsters just like the Pumpkinhead. One of the scarecrows is missing his hat. Around the end of the movie when all the monsters are sucked back into the book, one of the Scarecrows is seen as he is getting sucked in after losing his grip on a nearby tree. In the end credits the same scarecrow as seen on the original cover is animated and is seen waking up from a (presumably long) slumber, its eyes glowing. Other Appearances * A magical scarecrow appears in the short story ''The Scarecrow. * A scarecrow appears in Goosebumps: The Game, but it's not alive. Merchandise A scarecrow was released in 1996 by Kenner in a toy line called "Goosebumps Monster Bags". The toys come in a bag filled with slime. You must first soak the bag in water for five minutes before opening. Another scarecrow was released in the Goosebumps: Collectibles line. Trivia On the original cover, the scarecrow seen seems to have a mummy-type head, however on the 2010 book cover, the scarecrow seen seems to have a pumpkin for a head. Gallery Scarecrow.jpg Scarecrow.gif print_scarecrow1.gif print_scarecrow2.gif Scarecrow_Goosebumps.jpg Images-1468383258.jpg|Scarecrow in Goosebumps: The Game Goosebumps-Return-of-the-Mummy-The-Scarecrow-Walks-at-Midnight.jpg Scarecrow-monsterbag.jpg|A scarecrow monster bag figure Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.44.06 PM.png|The Scarecrow Collectible can be seen in the middle TV series Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.55.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.51.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.54.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.55.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.02.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.02.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.09.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.10.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.12.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.15.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.16.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.23.45 pm.png Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 5.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.24.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.24.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.26.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.27.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.27.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.29.20 pm.png|The Scarecrows advancing Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.33.10 pm.png|The Scarecrows deaths as seen in the TV episode Film Goosebump2.png MV5BMjM2NjExMDE2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUyNjgyMjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Jack Black, Slappy, and a Scarecrow at Comic-Con. 3167488.gif|A Scarecrow walking with a Pumpkinhead, the Bog Monster, Murder the Clown, the Snake Lady, and some Graveyard Ghouls. Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Twoscarecrows.jpeg|Two of the Scarecrows indexsca.jpeg|Scarecrow full view Category:Villains Category:Living Scarecrows Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television series characters Category:Deceased characters